One Foot In Each World
by cinimichaela
Summary: When a group of Shinigami get assigned on long term mission in the world of the living, they are shown a new side of the world. They meet new people, all with a different background & all impact the shingami differently. After all, who was have thought that the worlds of shinigami & wizards could collide together through the one person who faced death in the eye and never flinched?
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: When a group of Shinigami get assigned on long term mission in the world of the living, they are shown a new side of the world. They meet new people, all with a different background & all impact the shingami differently. After all, who was have thought that the worlds of shinigami & wizards could collide together through the one person who faced death in the eye and never flinched? Romance/Action/Humour/Adventure/Friendship are themes that are faced in this story. Also may contain slight AU since I may need to shift some facts to better suit my story but nothing major.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters expect Lieutenant Katsuye Kagome… any other characters will be added later so I don't spoil the story.

Also... reviews are all appreciated but please no bashing. Constructive criticism is okay but no hate. If you don't like the story, it's fine. There's a saying in my country that says "No part of a cow goes unsold"… it sounds better in my native language. But basically it means that if everyone liked the same thing then 1. It would make life very boring 2. Some things would be left out. If you don't like my story and wish to tell me, then just leave a review but please give a reason so, if I can, I'll try to make it so more people like my writing but please remember that I can't please everyone .

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Captain of the 8th Division was walking at a leisurely pace, his white haori fluttering softly behind him in the slight breeze. His face was content and without worry which lasted only until his red headed Lieutenant flash-stepped in front of him.

"I did all of my paper work before I left Katsuye so I assume that I'm allowed a walk, aren't I?"

"It seems that it's not meant to be Captain. Head Captain Kyoraku has called for a Captain's meeting."

With a tired sigh the Captain responded, "Very well. I'll go right over."

The 8th Division Captain flash-stepped to the main hall of the 1st Division's Headquarters was the last one there, as usual. He took his place between Captain of the 6th Division Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain of the 10th Division Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, being the idiotically annoying nosey person that he is, couldn't stay quiet if his life depended on it and asked:

"Can someone please explain to me how the fastest Shinigami, second only to his sensei Yoruichi Shihoin, is always the last one here?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Mayuri. I was out on a walk in district 80 to get some peace and quiet away from idiots like you. So relax and go immerse yourself in some acid from your labs Mayuri."

"That's Captain Kurotsuchi to you and show some respect!"

"The day that I show you respect is the day that Byakuya and Kenpachi say that they love each other."

At this, the noble man side punched the Captain which toppled him over the child prodigy next to him, who decided to shred the Captain's clothes leaving him in just his underwear. Kenpachi hurled his zanpakuto at him but it was diverted halfway there by the Head Captain's straw hat.

"Cut it out all of you. You were called here for a meeting and not for insulting and fighting with other captains. Nanao, would you be so kind, as to get our disrobed captain something to wear."

The 1st Division's Co-lieutenant Nanoa Ise flash-stepped out of the hall and was back in the blink of an eye with a new set of Shinigami robes in her hand. The 8th Captain quickly put them on and motioned for the Head Captain to continue.

"We are here to discuss security. Over the years, there have been too many breaches, especially these last few years. Therefore, I'm assigning a division in charge of security whose responsibilities will include double the number of patrols, monitoring of security equipment that will added to the barracks and borderline guards along with other responsibilities. They will be the Soul Society's first defence therefore they will be always on standby. Any volunteers?"

Captain of 9th Division, Kensei Mugurama stepped forward and volunteered his squad. Seeing as there were no objections, the Head Captain accepted. After this, the captain's meeting was dismissed but the 2nd, 8th and 10th Captains were held back.

"You three are being assigned a long term mission in the world of the living. You'll be guarding a warzone from Hallows. This is a very important mission as it isn't the first time that our client helped out injured shinigami who were in the area and it's time we started to repay our debts. You have all been cleared health-wise by Captain Inoue"

An a tall, rather severe-looking woman with a very prim expression wearing emerald green robes and a pointed hat cocked to one side, stepped elegantly into the room. She wore square spectacles behind which, the careful observant can see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Captains, I introduce to you the lovely Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor, these are our youngest Captains, Captain Sui-Feng, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki who will be guarding your school till the danger passes."


	2. Chapter 2

Was in the mood but don't expect everyday updates all the time.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The three Captains left the 1st Division's meeting hall in a hurry. They only had two hours to choose two members each to be part of the protection squad, although Sui-Feng gave up her members increasing Ichigo's and Toshiro's member count by one each. Ichigo took off to his Division's barracks and found his Lieutenant in their office, buried under paperwork that would later be signed by Ichigo.

"Hey Katsye, are you up for a long term mission in the world of the living,guarding some war-zone of a school from Hallows?"

"Sure but what will it consist? I'm sure that they gave you more details then that!"

"Nope," popping the 'p' knowing that it annoyed Katsuye, "they just introduced us to the headmistress and told us to meet back there in 2 hours with 6 other team members. Now let's get going!"

"Very well. I'll go find 3rd Seat Tatsufusa Enjoji and brief him on the situation."

"No chance. Just leave him a note telling him to go to the Head Captain for an explanation."

Katsuye, knowing that trying to reason with him is as fruitful to trying to keep your eyes open whilst sneezing , just wrote a short note to their third seat and followed her Captain to the 5th Division barracks. They went straight to Shinji Hirako's office where he was working with his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"Hey Shinji, I'm going to steal my sister away for a long term mission. Okay? Okay!"

He dragged Katsuye behind him after both of them waved hello to Momo, not even giving Shinji a second to object. A second later, Shinji was heard yelling orange-headed Captain's name loud enough that even the Head Captain and the Headmistress heard, causing them to laugh whilst drinking their tea. Ichigo found Yuzu helping her Division members with their training, as required of a 3rd seat officer.

"Hey sis, you want to come on a long term mission in the world of the living with me, Katsuye, Toshiro, Sui-Feng and five other crazy Shinigami?"

"Sure, but I have to get approval from Captain Hirako first."

"Been there done, done that! Let's go!"

"I'll assume that's why he was shouting right now."

"Yupp, now lets' go! What is it with you people and stalling?"

He grabbed his sister and his Lieutenant in a fireman carry and flash-stepped over to the 9th Division where he kidnapped Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi with his Captain's blessing as Kensei said that Shuhei needed to lighten up a little. Meanwhile, Toshiro managed to get his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumato to come along on the mission without any trouble since as soon as he mentioned the world of the living in the same sentence as long term, she hugged her short Captain and thanked him whilst almost choking him in her huge chest. After five minutes of shallow breathing and cursing at his Lieutenant, he left and found his second team member but he was having trouble convincing Karin to join.

"Why would I want to protect some brats? If I'd wanted to do that I'd have become a babysitter not a Shinigami."

"But Karin, you need the mission experience. You know as well as I do that you're only 3rd seat because you lack experience. Were you to gain that, then you'd probably be able to get Captain Rank or get chosen for a Royal Guard like your father."

"Don't try to bribe me with the promise of power. I may be ambitious but not to that level."

Rangiku stepped forward and with a hand on her Captain's shoulder, told him that she'd handle it. She bent down and whispered in Karin's ear how she'd get to flirt with lots of boys and get her crush jealous enough that he'd finally ask her out. At this, Karin perked up instantly and stunned Toshiro by saying that she'd happily go guard the brats with him. Wondering what Rangiku had told her, Toshiro led the way to the 2nd Division to get their third member.

"3rd seat Uryuu Ishida, I wish for you to accompany us to the world of the living on a long term mission. I'm sure Sui-Feng won't mind having someone from her Division join us and also, we need a Shinigami to act as a sniper which you are perfect for with your Quincy-like abilities."

Uryuu just nodded and followed the three other members to the 1st Division. Upon arrival, Sui-Feng acknowledged her 3rd seat and they all entered the main hall since the 2 hours were up.

"Ichigo is late as usual it seems. Very well, we'll begin without him then you 5 can help him catch up later. You ni-"

The doors burst open, interrupting the Head Captain, and Ichigo, followed by his team, came in. Ichigo laid an unconscious Shuhei on the floor whilst Katsuye helped Yuzu off of her shoulders. At Kyoraku's questioning glance, Ichigo explained that Shuhei was resisting a direct order from his Captain so he knocked him out to help him carry out his duties. Knowing that Ichigo's version of the story won't drive him to madness like the real version would, Kyoraku nodded his acceptance and returned to his explanation.

"You nine are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to exterminate the Hallows breeding there. Also, as you know, war-zones are filled with souls and this is what hallows are attracted to therefore these will need to be given a soul burial to fully stop the Hallows from returning in the magnitude they are right now. Students will arrive in two weeks time therefore you'll have to go undercover since most teachers and students are spiritually aware. You will attend classes like any regular student. Also, you ought to know that magic is actually Kido adapted for human use therefore it should be no problem for you. Anything to add Minerva?"

"All of the professors, although unaware of your profession, are aware that you are there to protect the school and not learn, therefore they will try to cut you some slack but be aware that there is only so much that they can do without attracting attention. If I think of anything else, then I'll contact you. Any questions?"

Sui-Feng, being the paranoid person that she is, was the first to ask the question that had slipped everyone's mind, expect for Uryuu.

"How do you know of our existence?"

"It is a secret passed down from a headmaster to another and they are bound to keep it for themselves by a very powerful spell created by the founders. They built a Hallow repelling shield within the school's defences but this was torn down during the war. I am working on restoring it but as you may imagine, it's very complex so it will take time especially since I'm not in my prime and I'm alone."

Toshiro then asked the obvious question. Well to be honest, it was obvious to the child prodigy but not obvious to others.

"Can't you get other Professors to help by playing it off as another shield for the school? No need for you to get into details."

"I tried but it seems that the spell also prevents mentioning the shield. I got knocked out for a week for trying."

Katsuye then asked Professor McGonagall if there were any particular students that they ought to keep an eye on.

"I think Harry Potter and his gang along with Draco Malfoy are the ones you ought to look out for. All have suffered a great deal in the war, maybe more than others, leaving me a little worried about its effects. May we go now or is anybody else joining us?"

Head Captain Kyoraku explained that nine are all they could spare and started to apologise but the elderly Professor stopped him by saying that 3 Captains, 3 Lieutenants and 3rd Seats were far more than she had hoped for and that she'd be eternally grateful for their help. The Professor then pulled out a softly glowing embroidered glove and told them to touch as. As soon as all 8 fingers and a knocked out palm touched the glove, they felt a pull from their navel and headed to an unknown territory.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me longer than usual to write this but last night I had a wedding and I finished it during the reception. Never thought I'd see fire jugglers at a wedding… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

All 9 Shinigami were knocked off their feet due to the unexpected jolt, yet the headmistress stood looking at them as if nothing had happened. Shuhei, finally awake from being knocked unconscious by Ichigo, was the first to stand up and ask, "Where on Earth are we?"

"Mr. Hisagi, we are in my office, large castle somewhere in Scotland. Unfortunately I can't give an exact geographical location but I don't think that it will be needed since the school cannot be plotted."

The rest of the Shinigami followed Shuhei's lead and stood up, dusting their clothes from non-existent dust. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames, the largest one being right behind an enormous, claw-footed desk, with a rather old blue-eyed wizard who winked then went back to sleep. Sitting on a shelf behind next to it was a shabby, tainted wizard's hat that split at the brim before returning to writing the opening song for next year's sorting ceremony, or so it said.

"You all will be introduced to the students as Japanese transfers. Also, please wear these bracelets to translate from English to Japanese and vice-versa."

She gave then the bracelets and as soon as they put them on, the Kenji their names appeared.

"You ought to know wears the bracelet, unless they are the rightful owner, will start hearing and speaking gibberish. Also know that the Kenji on them is permanent and will remain there unless they are destroyed or changed by you. Your Head Captain sent you these 'gigais' or so he called them. He told me that you'll understand."

Next to her desk was a pile of gigais which they quickly sorted through and wore. The clothes on the gigais were a little old fashioned, something that McGonagall picked on instantly since she kept up with the Muggle fashion industry, even if she didn't approve of their style. She transfigured their clothes into black skinny jeans and grey short-sleeved turtlenecks that looked like a very modern and funky uniform. She then gave them a tour of the castle whilst explaining the history behind certain places. The castle had extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a lake called the Black Lake, a large dense forest called the Forbidden Forest, filled with creatures, some more dangerous than others, several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch Pitch, used to play wizarding sport played on broomsticks. She also showed them an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students.

The three highest towers in the school were the Astronomy Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, and the Gryffindor Tower. Sui-Feng was quick to comment that they'd be brilliant to use for guard duty. There were 142 staircases, which moved without any warning, causing Karin to fall on Toshiro who luckily steadied them or they would have fallen over the banisters. The massive castle was set upon huge rocks above the Black Lake. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. She warned them that some rooms in the school tend to "move around", although the classrooms were spelled not to do so to prevent confusion. She then went on to state that she did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle had a long history and witnessed centuries of ancient magic.

Half way through the tour, they meet Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, who explained that the school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to locate it. He also explained that such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger. Witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts grounds, except when the Headmistress lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas, which is usually for Apparation lessons, or for the entire campus, something that rarely happens, so as to make the school less vulnerable. McGonagall then showed them the coat of arms of Hogwarts in the Entrance hall which shows each house's mascot and house colours. Clockwise from top left it was the Gryffindor lion followed by the Slytherin serpent then the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick explained how students are split into the four houses, which represent the founders and their idea of the ideal students. For Lord Gryffindor it was bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, and daring whilst for Lady Ravenclaw it was intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, and individuality. Lord Slytherin thought that traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, self-preservation, determination, and power were a person's greatest attributes but Lady Hufflepuff disagreed and thought that dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, and tolerance are far more important.

By the end of the tour, it was dinner time so Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick took them to the Great Hall which left them all in awe. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four empty long tables. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting .Uryuu looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Professor Flitwick say, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. They joined the Professors who introduced themselves and made them feel welcome. The Shinigami sat down and were amazed when food just appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Yuzu admired the cooking whilst asking Professor Sprout if she would guide her to the chiefs, something that she accepted with joyful tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, Ichigo found out how hard a golden plate can be after he face-palmed the plate in front of him from the force of Karin's smack on the back of his head. She then went on to lecture him that "a Captain of the 13 court division shouldn't eat like an ill-mannered caveman", something that made the Professors laugh. When she asked why they were laughing, they explained that she reminded them of Hermione Granger and that they thought that they would get along splendidly.

With some probing and well put questions, Uryuu and Sui-Feng managed to squeeze out of the Hogwarts Professors that the Hallows were increasing, both in numbers and in strength, by the minute as sometimes the Professors were immobilised by the Hollows' spiritual pressure. Katsuye, being the organisational addict that she is, wrote everything they said and did during the conversation, colour-coding everything according to the speaker. She then put them in a folder, along with the notes that she had taken down during the tour, with Mission 24601: Hogwarts guard on its front, decorated beautifully by the castle's shaded drawing ( . /_Tid6ffoX_k/TTCX5mBzdmI/AAAAAAAAAq4/FsbcXnAhj1s/s 1600/IMG_ -credit to the rightful owner… wish I could draw like this!) below the name. She had drawn it whilst they were down at the lake during the tour. Upon seeing it, the teachers gasped, as it was very detailed. At their reaction, Ichigo started smiling proudly at his Lieutenant.

"My dear, did you draw this?"

Katsuye, who hadn't noticed the attention that her drawing was getting, confirmed Rolanda Hooch's question absent-mindedly.

"It's beautiful! She even got the number of windows on then towers right!"

"Thank you! Don't mind my Lieutenant when she's in this state. She's a little OCD when it comes to organisation. In fact, the first time she stepped into my office, which was a little messy, resulted in her fainting, hitting her head and spending a week in the 4th Division healing centre. After that, my office was never messy again, one from the lecture I got from Captain Unohana, the former Captain of the 4th Division and two because I didn't want my Lieutenant to have a heart-attack every time she enters my office."

Ichigo smiled fondly at Katsuye who started a whole speech about how having a pile of pizza boxes on your desk and soft-drink cans all over the floor whilst paper work was scattered all over the room is not a little messy, it's plain un-hygienic!

"And don't start with the usual excuses of you were going to clean up and how it was only your first week and that as soon as you'd finished your paperwork you were going to tidy up. We both know it's not true!" She then proceeded to smack the back of his head like Karin but at the last second she feinted and punched him in the jaw, sending him toppling backwards. The rest of the Shinigami sighed at the familiar scene whilst the Professors stood there gaping at them. The Captain, stood up muttering how she was lucky his mother had thought him not hit girls or that he'd killed her by now. Katsuye, being the lecturer that she is, started to explain how if she'd been an enemy she'd have killed him with that blow and how it's a miracle that he survived this long. At that, the Captain just smiled fondly, knowing that it was her way of showing him that she cares, something that Minerva and Poppy, the school matron, also picked on. They shared a knowing smile that Katsuye looked up just in time to see.

"Forget it ladies! The day I go out with a slob like him is the day that the Head Captain stops drinking sake!"

Minerva and Poppy tried to pull the innocent act on Katsuye but Yuzu popped her bubble by telling them that Katsuye was the Seireitei's master of innocence. She even got away with drawing on the Head Captain's straw hat during an officer meeting. The Professors looked over to the girl next to them and believed Yuzu's every word when they saw her devilish smirk be replaced by an angelic smile that even babies are jealous of. The Shinigami all chuckled under their breath at the fond memories of when Katsuye's act had gotten her out of trouble from friends and foe alike. They finished their dinner and Professor McGonagall guided them up to the room of requirement. It was decorated with each team members' squad symbol on the walls. The bedspreads had the symbols as well, along with their favourite colour as a background. At the foot of their beds, suitcases where filled to the brim with clothes. Uryuu then surprised his captain by presenting her with her stuffed black cat, something that she had been worrying about all day since she can't sleep without her Lady Yoruichi keeping her safe. She turned around to the other Shinigami with a glare, daring them or comment or laugh, however she was flabbergasted by the accepting look on their faces. At her bewildered look, Toshiro said

"If it helps you sleep then that means that it helps you carry out your duties. Who are we to judge? It's better than having a snoozing captain on the field."

The strict Captain then surprised them all by giggling and jumping onto her bed, falling asleep instantly. They turned to Uryuu who quickly explained that whenever she was very stress and probably hadn't slept properly for 3 days, then her inner Yachiru appears. When that happens, someone usually knocks her out with some sedative hidden in some candy which she gladly accepts. Since she had just returned from a week-long stealth mission, the Shinigami concluded that it's probably the source of her behaviour. McGonagall transfigured her clothes into purple pyjamas with black cats and said her goodbyes. The other Shinigami decided to follow Sui-Feng's lead and went to sleep themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Read A/N at the end please!

Chapter 4

The fortnight following the Shinigami's arrival were spent Hollow hunting, training and having fun. The Lieutenants and 3rd seat officers were training hard to try and achieve their bankai whilst the Captains were discussing the Soul Society's new academy graduates. Ichigo and Uryuu had restarted their old argument of who is better, Shinigami or Quincy. It got to a point where they were trying to prove themselves right by cleansing more Hollows than the other. Yuzu, ever the pacifist told them, how foolish it all was but when they told her that girls didn't understand how pride works, she decided to beat them at their own game. She was winning by 23 Hollows, breaking Ichigo's own record with 67 Hollows in 3 days. Even if they were annoyed that the young girl had crushed them, they were proud of her, Ichigo even prouder since he was the one to teach the twins how to fight. Yuzu and Karin, visited the kitchens daily to thank the elves who quickly fell in love with them and were teaching them everything they know which ranged from cooking to history. All the Shinigami had gotten their school supplies by owl so that they wouldn't leave Hogwarts unguarded but Toshiro had to promise Rangiku a month free of paperwork to get her to agree to wearing the school robes, since she thought them to be an insult to her figure, although wasn't all that bothered by the actual uniform.

The hour came when the students had arrived and the Shinigami joined the first years in the Entrance Hall where Professor Flitwick quickly explained that your housemates become family and how behaviour effect the houses points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Soi-Feng started thinking that if they were to implement system within the Soul Society, then maybe Division members would be easier to handle, especially the competitive 11th Division. At the end of the speech, they followed the Charms Professor into the Great Hall, where they were met by curious glances and rude whisperings. Ichigo started glaring, as usual, whilst Rangiku waved at the older students,not even glancing whilst kicking the fifth year who tried to grab her behind. Toshiro scowled at the people who dared to call him short or cute. Soi-Feng and Uryuu wore the classic 2nd Division mask of impassiveness. Shuhei, wearing a look of desperation due to his thinking about how his desk was going to be buried in paperwork by the time he got back, was followed by the twins who were discussing what is better, Kido or zanpakto. However, Katsuye had the dazed look that she got whenever she was searching reistu. She thought that she had felt a familiar reistu but as soon as she tried to isolate it, it disappeared.

"Captain, there's a familiar reitsu that ain't human nor Hollow but a mix of both. Should I go find and exterminate it?"

"It's probably leftover reistu mingled with the students on their way up. Just relax and assimilate Rangiku. If you feel it again, go find out what it is and report."

"Yes, sir"

The group of students stopped and listened to the Sorting Hat's song that described the Hogwarts houses, the ending verse of which worried them greatly

Be careful dear pupils

Of this calm you face

For your new enemy is one

Who has fallen from grace

Black is the soul

Black is the heart

By madness driven

Since their master's depart.

Follow and head the warning

That Hogwarts' past shows,

For she is in danger

From malicious foes

We must bond inside her

Or we'll deteriorate from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The silence after the Hat's song showed how unusual it was for the hat to give such warnings. Professor Flitwick, though shaken up, started calling out the first year students. When all of them were sorted, the student body turned as one to look at the foreign students. In fact, Shuhei noticed bets being set up about where they would end up being sorted

" Sui-feng"

The second Division Captain went up to the old stool, also allowing the Hat to be put on her head without tearing it to shreds when she heard it's voice in her mind.

"I see. Well, you always work hard and try to be fair but you have no tolerance for laziness and disregard of the rules. You are resourceful, intelligent and brave. I'll place you in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone who knew the Captain personally gaped since they all had heard that Hufflepuffs are soft, kind-hearted people and she is anything but. Even the Hufflepuffs themselves were confused as tough looking people like her usually go to Gryffindor but that just made them cheer even louder than usual since now they wouldn't be called the house of wimps anymore! (A/N You ought to know that this isn't my personal opinion but something that I have heard people say. I have the outmost respect for the badgers and it angers me to see them disregarded like that.)

"Shuhei Hisagi"

The tattooed Lieutenant as half way up the aisle that led up to the Sorting Hat when he felt it. Katsuye's Captain level reitsu was flaring uncontrollably filled with rage and fear, so much so that the limiters placed by the 12th Division failed. Everyone in the Great Hall was floored, except for the Captains and the bushy haired Gryffindor that was the source of Katsuye's anger. The red haired Lieutenant was walking towards the Gryffindor table, skipping over anyone in the way. She even pushed Toshiro down to get there, but no one objected when they saw the look of pure fury on her face; they just let her pass. However this look was seen reflected on the Gryffindor's face as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Stop it!"

"Gahh!"

The simultaneous talking finally stopped but the reistu was still going strong, rising to levels that even the Captains were finding it hard to breath. The most of the students had fainted, with only a few of the older students and the professors still conscious. Ichigo decided to calm his Lieutenant before she brought down the place, which was simple since he just had to promise Katsuye an extra fight with Kenpachi when she got back. Her reistu quickly returned to normal levels and with the limiters in place whilst the Gryffindor just sighed in relief and let her levels return to that of a normal human. She started helping her fellow school mates to their feet, all the time not looking at the glaring Lieutenant who was dreaming of another fight with her friend Kenpachi. Their fighting was restricted by the Head Captain who decided that if they wanted to fight, then they would have to teach at the Academy, after they almost demolished the Soul Society by letting all their reitsu loose. At the end of each week, they got to fight each other for a day. Katsuye decided to teach History whilst Kenpachi taught the recruits how to fight. Professor McGonagall stood shakily on her feet after a few minutes.

"The foreign students and are to follow me to my office this instant. The rest of you are to finish your dinners. The Heads of House are to check which students need to go to the hospital ward."

The Shinigami and the resigned looking Gryffindor were quick to arrive at the Headmistress' office since she set a very quick pace. As soon as they arrived in the office, Professor McGonagall spun on her heels becoming more furious by the second, of course you could only know that if you could see the fire in her eyes, since her face remained one of constant calm.

"What was that? I thought that you are to protect the school not tear it down. And , how do you know these people and what was that thing you did in the Great Hall?"

Hermione looked over to Katsuye, who just nodded in defeat. The Shinigami looked at her then at Hermione, trying to figure out what their relationship was. Hermione took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for a huge ordeal.

"Long ago, a female named Hellixa was asked by the King of the Soul Society to guard the place where the worst of souls were sent. Of course, being a female, she was a little vain so she named it after herself. Hell. She was to make sure that the Kushanada wouldn't claim every human soul and also that they wouldn't go to the human world. The Kushanada are the guardians of Hell. Another name that they are called is Hell's will since she bound them to herself and can't do anything that she disapproves of."

The Shinigami looked as baffled as the Headmistress whilst Katsuye just looked as if the story was draining her energy with every word of the story. As soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to try to interrupt Hermione, he was swift to shut it again when Uryuu gave him a look that clearly stated that he'd kill him if he did.

"After some time, Hellixa gave birth to twins, Ashia and Chaya, both meaning life. They rotated between spending time in the world of the living and Hell. That was until Ashia fell in love with a human. She asked her mother if she could become human, however she told her that if Ashia was to spend her life with a human, then Chaya would have to give up her freedom and be locked in Hell until Ashia would die and return to Hell. Chaya, knowing how important this was for her sister, decided to lock herself in Hell and her sister got the life she wanted. Eventually, the couple died and the sisters were reunited. That is, until Ashia was sent out on a mission to study why some souls go good and why some go bad. Obviously, they had unlimited research on the ones that went sour, yet the good ones were more difficult to come by for people who live in Hell. So, where better than the place where all good Souls go? The Soul Society. So, Ashia took on the name Katsuye Kogame."

They all silently turned to Katsuye who just wore a sheepish grin and waved at them. The silence just lasted for a second, and then all hell broke loose, no pun intended. It got to a state that Yuzu and Karin had to both yell at them to shut up. Ichigo turned to his Lieutenant with a hurt expression on his face.

"So, you just used us for a study? We're just guinea pigs for you?"

"You ought to have let finish her story Captain. Would you do us the honour?"

The Gryffindor chuckled at the Shinigami's antics and continued where she had left off.

"Katsuye was quick to enter the Academy and graduate. She decided that who better to study than the man who managed to get the Kushanada to give him the skull-clad form without Hell having to order them? She joined the 8th Division under Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. However, her studies were to be just for five years, yet as you know, it has been far longer. She requested from Hellixa that she'd live out her life as a Shinigami. Hellixa, being the softy she is, gave in and let her live her life."

Rangiku turned to Katsuye and asked her the question that everyone had been thinking

"Why?"

Katsuye just gave them a loving smile and said

"I had a life, friends, and everything I wanted. In Hell it's just my family and I, unless you count the damned souls on whom I play countless of pranks like making mini Kushanadas wake them up or making them put green hair dye in mother's shampoo which results in lots of chaos in Hell. The Soul Society was what I dreamed of each night. Even when I fell in love with Alexander, all we had was a rich quite life in the countryside. Don't get me wrong, I was happy, yet I'm far happier running after my Captain so that he'll do his paper work, getting people drunk so that you can draw moustaches on their faces and helping little Lieutenants irritate the nobles. I work and I play at the same time. I get to relax with friends and fight with enemies. It isn't all roses and daises but the adrenaline rush of a successful mission, the thrill in the kill and the smiles on my comrades faces are worth it. "

The Headmistress turned to the Gryffindor with a puzzled expression

"Hermione, how do you know this information? I know that you read but I'm pretty sure that books don't have this detail on Hell."

"She's Chaya."

Everyone turned to the teal-eye Captain and then to Hermione for confirmation.

"It's true. No wonder they call you the child genius! I was sent on a mission by my mother to try and help defeat Voldemort. Such an evil soul required the personal attention of Hell. You ought to know that he is currently in the depths of Hell, along with Kokuto, being tortured personally by Hellixa herself to relive her boredom."

"But why are you still here? And why the violent reaction when you saw each other?"

"Well dearest Shuhei, Katsuye and I haven't seen each other in ages. I'm assuming that she thought something was wrong when she saw me here, hence the fear. And knowing my sister, the rage was her being angry that Hell was interfering in her life again. My reaction was just a defence mechanism since I happen to know how much it hurts to be crushed by her reitsu. I'm still here because that was my reward for bringing Voldemort to Hell. When I took on Hermione's life, which was about to end since she had terminal cancer, it was agreed that I would get to live a long normal life. Well as normal as it can get as a wizard."

"What happened to the actual Hermione?"

"Well Kurosaki, she passed on aged ten. Don't worry, I had her consent to do this. Her exact words were "I'm dying. I don't need this body anymore. If what you are saying is true, then this person must be stopped before he kills all of us. If having my body lets you do this, then I accept. Enjoy living as Hermione Granger." She was a true Gryffindor. I did this since it would be easier to step in than having to falsify documents and stuff plus Hermione's legacy will live on. She is now known as the brave Gryffindor that she truly was."

The Shinigami nodded their acceptance and the Headmistress resumed her voice of authority.

"Very well. All of you return to the Room of Requirement. You'll be sorted tomorrow morning since I'm sure that all of you must be tired. , you are to return to your dormitory and try to quench your housemates' curiosity without revealing too much information."

Sui-Feng led the way to the Room of Requirement and the Shinigami had a meeting where it was decided that Hermione would be allowed to choose three people to whom she could tell their tale since it wouldn't be fair to isolate her from her friends. They all turned in, everyone thinking the same thing over and over again

"Who would go out with the guardian of Hell?"

A/N:

So sorry for the late update but I had technical difficulties! Next week I'm going to be on a holiday therefore the update won't be for sure. I might write an omake and get my sister to update for me but I'm not sure about it. I'm opening up a poll because I have no idea where to sort Shuhei. The rest are okay, although if you want to send suggestions, feel free! However Sui-Feng is definite since there is a reason behind it. Also, shout out to Luci Fergess, alexma and Fallen Heavens… thank you for your reviews. Also there was a guest review that asked what time-frame this story is in. Well, it's after the 1000 year blood war so it's with the new Captains and Harry has returned to Hogwarts to finish his education after the war. Hope that cleared things up!


End file.
